1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connecting wire harnesses to each other. Particularly, the present invention relates to a structure in which the shaking and vibration of housings of connectors relative to each other are absorbed when the housings has been fitted to each other, thereby positively preventing the incomplete contact, uneven wear and so on of terminals received in the housings.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-189259, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 to 7, a related connector 40 comprises a female connector 50, including a housing 51 having male terminals (not shown) mounted therein, and a male connector 60 including a housing 61 having female terminals (not shown) mounted therein. When the male connector 60 is fitted into the female connector 50, the male terminals are contacted with the female terminals, respectively, and therefore are electrically connected thereto, respectively.
In this connector 40, the male connector 60 is fitted into a fitting hole 52 in the female connector 50 while a pair of ribs 62, formed on an upper surface (FIG. 5) of the housing 61 of the male connector 60, are guided respectively by a pair of ribs 53 formed on an inner surface of the fitting hole 52 in the housing 51 of the female connector 50.
When the male connector 60 is fitted into the female connector 50, a lock portion 63, formed on the upper surface (FIG. 5) of the housing 61 of the male connector 60, is fitted into and retained by a lock portion-retaining portion 54 formed in an upper surface of the housing 51 of the female connector 50. Therefore, the two connectors 50 and 60 are prevented from disengagement from each other.
In the above connector 40, there is a possibility that a relative movement (shaking movement) occurs between the housings 51 and 61 when the male connector 60 is kept fitted in the female connector 50. When a relative movement develops between the housings 51 and 61, there has been encountered a problem that the incomplete contact, uneven wear and so on of the connector terminals occur, thus lowering the performance and durability of the connector 40.
A relative movement between the housings 51 and 61 can be reduced by increasing the dimensional accuracy of the various portions of the connector 40. However, from the viewpoint of the cost and others, it has been difficult to increase the dimensional accuracy.
Also, a relative movement between the housings 51 and 61 can be reduced, for example, by so adjusting the dimensions of the housings 51 and 61 that the male connector 60 can be inserted into the female connector 50 in a somewhat press-fitted manner. However, this invites a problem that the insertion force, required for the connector 40, increases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector in which a relative movement (shaking movement) between housings of connectors, connected together, can be suppressed as much as possible while keeping the required insertion force of the connector to a low level, thereby positively preventing the incomplete contact, uneven wear and so on of connector terminals.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector which comprises a female connector housing into which a male terminal is insertable, a male connector housing, into which a female terminal is insertable, and which is fittable in the female connector housing so that the female terminal of the male connector housing is electrically connected to the male terminal of the female connector housing, and an urging mechanism disposed on at least one of the female and male connector housings, the urging mechanism keeping on urging at least another of the female and male connector housings when the male connector housing is fitted in the female connector housing. Accordingly, a relative movement between the female and male connector housings which have been fitted to each other, is sufficiently suppressed by an urging force applied from the urging mechanism.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the connector may further comprises a lock portion provided at one of the female and male connector housings, and a lock portion-retaining portion provided at the other one of the female and male connector housings, wherein when the male connector is fitted in the female connector, the lock portion-retaining portion retains the lock portion so as to hold the female and male connector housings in a mutually-fitted condition. In such the connector, when the male connector housing is fitted in the female connector housing, the urging mechanism keeps on urging at least one of the female and male connector housings in a direction in which retainment of the lock portion by the lock portion-retaining portion is reinforced. Accordingly, a relative movement between the female and male connector housings which has been fitted to each other, is sufficiently suppressed by the urging force applied from the urging mechanism, and besides the cancellation of the retainment of the lock portion by the lock portion-retaining portion is prevented by this urging force.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the urging force, applied from the urging mechanism, begins to act on at least one of the female and male connector housings when the male connector is located into a predetermined position in the female connector. In such the connector, the urging force, applied from the urging mechanism, does not act before the male connector housing is fitted into the predetermined position in the female connector housing. Therefore, before the male connector housing is fitted into the predetermined position in the female connector housing, the insertion force, required for fitting the female and male connector housings, is kept to a low level, and in the connector-fitted condition, a relative movement between the two housings is sufficiently suppressed.
Further, according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the urging mechanism comprises an elastic portion formed integrally on the at least one of the female and male connector housings, wherein the connector further comprises a guide portion having a recessed portion, the guide portion being formed on the at least one of the female and male connector housings, and wherein the elastic portion is located in the recessed portion of the guide portion.
Furthermore, according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the elastic portion is formed in a cantilever-like manner, and a distal end portion of the elastic portion is slightly projected from an upper surface of the guide portion.